1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an assembling structure of heat dissipation device, and more particularly to an assembling structure of heat dissipation device, which can enlarge the heat dissipation area of the heat pipe and increase the utility ratio of the heat pipe.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an electronic component will generate heat in operation. Especially, along with the recent advance of sciences and technologies, the functions and performances of various electronic products have been greatly promoted. As a result, the heat generated inside the electronic products has been more and more increased. In order to dissipate the heat in time, most of the electronic components necessitate heat dissipation devices so as to control the working temperature and keep the electronic components normally operating. A heat sink composed of multiple radiating fins stacked layer by layer and heat pipes passing through the radiating fins is one of the most often seen heat dissipation devices.
The conventional heat dissipation device generally includes a heat conduction seat, multiple heat pipes and multiple radiating fins. The bottom side of the heat conduction seat is attached to a heat generation component (such as a processor or a graphics processor). The heat pipes are U-shaped heat pipes. Each heat pipe includes a horizontal heat absorption section and two heat releasing sections respectively extending from two ends of the heat absorption section. The heat absorption section of the heat pipe is inlaid in the other side of the heat conduction seat opposite to the bottom side. The heat releasing sections of the heat pipes pass through and connect with the radiating fins one by one. The heat generated by the heat generation component is first conducted to the heat conduction seat. Then the heat conduction seat transfers the heat to the heat pipes. Finally, the heat is transferred by the heat pipes to the radiating fins. Thereafter, the surfaces of the radiating fins will heat-exchange with the ambient air to dissipate the heat to the air.
The conventional heat dissipation device is able to achieve heat dissipation effect. However, in practice, the conventional heat dissipation device still has some shortcomings. That is, when the heat pipes are connected with the radiating fins, only the vertical sections (the heat releasing sections) of the heat pipes can pass through and connect with the radiating fins. In the current technique, the curved sections between the heat absorption sections and the heat releasing sections still cannot be such designed as to pass through and connect with the radiating fins. As a result, the spaces of the curved sections of the heat pipes are limited and can be hardly effectively utilized. The spaces can be only reserved for the air to pass through. This lowers the utility ratio of the heat pipe and cannot enlarge the heat dissipation area of the heat pipe. In addition, due to the promotion of the power of the heat generation component and the design of limited space, the heat dissipation area has been saturated. This will affect the heat dissipation performance of the entire heat dissipation device. All the above shortcomings of the conventional heat dissipation device need to be overcome.